Networks can experience problems due to network constraints such as congestion. Certain network systems can monitor network conditions, but such systems suffer from deficiencies. Deficiencies can include failing to provide end-to-end and/or domain congestion indication in a granular fashion such as per port, per connection, or per class of service. This disclosure addresses such and other shortcomings related to network management.